Te amo, Butch
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: —Te amo, Butch. —Aunque él se sorprendió por lo que ella le había dicho, su cuerpo no dio una sola muestra de ello. Simplemente la miró por encima del hombro musitándole—: Lo sé —entonces se fue. [Verdes. Rojos. Azules].


_[Drabble]_

* * *

**_Te amo, Butch_**

—Butch H. & U. Buttercup—

* * *

_—Te amo, Butch. —Aunque él se sorprendió por lo que ella le había dicho, su cuerpo no dio una sola muestra de ello. Simplemente la miró por encima del hombro musitándole—: Lo sé —entonces se fue._

**D**isclaimer:

**PowerPuff Girls © Craig McCracken**

Te amo, Butch © Adilay Fanficker.

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna.

**N**otas:

De las pocas veces que he escrito acerca de esta pareja, ojalá sea de su agrado.

Admito que esto se me ocurrió mientras oía al comediante Franco Escamilla; si aún no lo han visto se los recomiendo ja. El tipo es genial; y si ya lo han visto, estoy segura de que identificarán lo que van a leer.

¡Saludos!

* * *

**•**

* * *

Las Powerpuff Girls habían caído una tras otra después de combatir a cientos de monstruos proporcionados por el maléfico Him, quien deseoso por jugar con las chicas, había arremetido con todo lo que tenía. Unas 14 horas consecutivas peleando y peleando, las agotaron por completo.

Primero cayó Blossom; quien fue tras Him dándole una corta paliza de la que el ente se salvó por pura suerte. Luego siguió Bubbles, pues se había esmerado en proteger a su hermana más que en combatir realmente.

Al final Buttercup fue lanzada junto a sus hermanas. Heridas las tres, creyeron que todo había acabado pues escucharon a Him riéndose por al fin creer que las había vencido. O eso hasta que varios monstruos alrededor de las chicas se prendieron fuego como cerillos.

—No cantes victoria tan pronto, _papá_.

Him por un segundo pensó que sus hijos iban a ayudarlo. No se esperó que el propio Boomer lo mandase a volar varios metros lejos con una patada.

—¡¿Pero qué se supone que hacen?! —quiso saber.

Ninguno de sus _chicos _se molestó en responderle.

—Juguemos un poco, padre. —Boomer convocó rayos en sus manos justo como Brick convocaba el fuego—. Y pensar que te pedimos de buena forma que las dejases en paz.

Confiando en que Boomer (tan enojado como estaba) podría contra Him, Brick se deshizo de una gran cantidad de colosales monstruos. Por otro lado, Buttercup junto a sus hermanas fueron llevadas por Butch a un sitio alejado. Usando la técnica de "duplicación" que su propia contraparte le enseñó hace algún tiempo, _tres Butch _dejaron a las chicas cerca de un parque.

Al final las dos copias se desvanecieron.

—¿Están seguros de hacer esto? —inquirió Blossom con ojo cerrado y amoratado.

Cuando la vio a detalle; cada golpe; Butch comprendió por qué las llamas de Brick habían enardecido como si las hubiese producido el mismo infierno. Y ni qué decir de la pobre rubita. Sangrando de la nariz, la frente y la boca.

Pudo haber sido un bobalicón a los cinco años; sin embargo ahora Butch no dudaba en que la furia de Boomer iba a cobrarle a Him cada gota de esa sangre.

—Da igual —respondió a su _cuñada_ levantándose, alejándose de Buttercup quien sólo lo miraba desde abajo con la cara amoratada, rasguños en todo el cuerpo y los puños sangrantes.

Sí. Him iba a pagar por cada gota derramada.

Se dio la vuelta al pensar que ella no iba a decirle nada; aunque no esperaba que lo hiciese. Las palabras cursis eran para los otros cuatro; no para ellos. La mirada de Buttercup lo significó todo para Butch.

Levantó vuelo apenas oyó un trueno provocado por Boomer. Debía ir a detener al demonio que tenía como hermano menor; pues a diferencia de Brick y él mismo, el menor de los hermanos no sabía cuándo parar.

Nunca se esperó que Buttercup le dijese al fin lo que había querido escuchar desde la primera vez que él se confesó hace ya cuatro años.

—Te amo, Butch.

Aunque él se sorprendió por lo que ella le había dicho, su cuerpo no dio una sola muestra de ello. Simplemente la miró por encima del hombro musitándole.

—Lo sé —entonces se fue.

Ellos dos tenían una charla pendiente, sin embargo primero era lo primero. Extraer toda la sangre posible de Him hasta asegurarse de que no volvería a joder por lo menos en algunos siglos.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_Me hubiese gustado detallar más al respecto con las tres pareja, sin embargo quería hacer un drabble. _

_Ojalá les haya gustado. Ya casi había olvidado lo mucho que me gustaba escribir sobre esta serie, la cual amo. 3_

_¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
